This invention relates to a golf accessory for convenience in transporting small, loseable components. It relates to storage equipment, and it further relates to dispensing equipment. It also relates to publicly displaying score keeping.
Various golf accessories have been known in the past. These have included golf ball storage equipment, usually in tubular form and some have even had golf ball dispensers. The storage devices have also been known, including dispensers, even having a ball detent to discourage rapid wasteful dispensing.
Some scorekeepers had also been devised in the past for golf.
The object of this invention is a convenient golf accessory for organizing, storing, transporting, and dispensing the small components used in the game of golf, particularly of balls and tees. A further purpose is to keep score on a simple device, in a manner that is open to public view.
The essence of this invention is a compact golf accessory capable of being carried or transported on a golf carrier such as a golf cart, which stores and dispenses balls, stores and reluctantly dispenses tees, and can have the score tallied. The provision of one-at-a-time dispensing may even pay for the accessory over a period of time in balls saved.